Dark Link (Ocarina of Time)
Dark Link is the mini-boss of the Water Temple, the sixth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Link's doppelganger, Dark Link appears in an illusionary room within the temple. When Link enters the room, it appears to be a misty pond-like area with a tree in the middle. If Link runs to the other side of the area, he finds a door that is barred shut. By turning back around he sees Dark Link standing under the tree in the middle. When he approaches Dark Link, the doppelganger becomes hostile, and the battle begins. Battle thumb|250px|left|Battle with Dark Link Dark Link can use some of Link's sword attacks and is considered to be one of the most difficult enemies in the game. He can counter Link's sword attacks easily, and can actually counter Link's stab attack by jumping onto Link's sword, pinning it in place. Occasionally, he'll also attack Link during the brief moment when he jumps onto Link's sword. For approximately one minute he will be semi-transparent and will not attack Link but will still counter his attacks. Whenever a strike is landed on Dark Link he will drop down into the floor and appear again right behind Link. However, Link can make short work of him using Din's Fire, an unblockable attack. If he manages to hit Dark Link with the Megaton Hammer, he will cease defending himself and simply allow himself to be beaten. Biggoron's Sword and the Giant's Knife also work well in this fight, as Dark Link cannot block strikes from these long weapons very easily. The easiest way to hit him using only the Master Sword is to Z-target him and swing three times rapidly (the third swing will be in the opposite direction of the first two), scoring a hit almost every time. The amount of damage needed to defeat Dark Link is equal to Link's current number of Heart Containers, making the fight easier the fewer Heart Containers Link has. Another easy way to defeat him is to use a charged up Magic Spin Attack, as Dark Link cannot defend against this attack. Upon defeat, Dark Link screams in a lower pitched voice than Link, and falls through the floor, much like the battle against Dark Link in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, leaving behind 15-20 Rupees. When this happens, the illusionary tree and pond disappear from the room and it is revealed that the entire battle took place in an ordinary room with no special features. The door leading forward unlocks, and Link can proceed into the next room to obtain the Longshot. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga Dark Link appears from the Bottom of the Well in Kakariko Village, in the place of Bongo Bongo, seven years after Link pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. Link battles his doppelganger, and eventually wins; as a reward for his courage, Impa pierces his left ear with a ring as part of a Sheikah tradition, even though Link is not part of the race. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series Dark Link makes a radically changed appearance in this popular YouTube series based loosely on Ocarina of Time, with the only similarity being that he appears in the Water Temple. Though Link initially imagines him as the Mr. T version of himself, he soon discovers that he is the cartoon version of himself; a true abomination. He dies doing what he loved, uttering his infamous catchphrase: "Well, excuse me, princess." Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses